Crossed Paths
by WritingWhat'sOnMyMind
Summary: The Julian Noble show; a basket full of lies that everyone believed, Kevin Chalk thought his life was going great until an old face from his past shows up please R&R up..
1. Chapter 1

Crossed Paths

Chapter one

Disclaimer - I don't own waterloo raod nor I do I own any of the characters, it belongs to Shed Productions and is broadcasted by the BBC.

A/N This is a colabrirtion with the wonderful CrayolaCreation. One half was written by her and the other other half by myself. We hope you enjoy reading this and please review, they're greatly appreciated! :)

Chapter one.

It had been two days since the Julian Noble Show, it was all Kevin Chalk could think about.

"If only they knew, if only he'd told the truth." He thought to himself as he lay in bed on a sunny Saturday morning.

It had all started seven years ago, up until then he was a normal kid with a mum, dad and brother.

"Oh how things changed." He thought.

His mum never cared about him, not really. His brother was always the favourite.

Kevin knew how childish it sounded but in his case it really true.

He loved his brother, truly he did. They were close they'd talk all the time and he send him money when he could.

This is all his mums fault Kevin thought angrily to himself. If only she hadn't of broken her to him, her promise to come back, back for him.

He wouldn't be in the situation now, he knew his secret couldn't come out.

If it did so many lives would be ruined and he would never be able to to live with himself that happened.

He was scared of what would happen to his mum if people of his existence.

His mum had told him that if he ever told, they'd take him away and he would never see her again and that scared Kevin more than everything because despite everything he loved his mum, he cared for her. He wanted to protect her.

He almost felt wrong loving his mum, because he knew she didn't love him, even though he was her son.

No his brother always came first in her eyes, never could do nothing wrong, her precious baby she called him.

To her Kevin was an inconvenience, a problem.

But despite everything he had gone through he had his girlfriend, he smile at the thought of Dynasty.

She was way out of his league but he didn't care, she was his girl and he intended to keep her for good.

Kevin cringed at the thought of his headteacher, Rachel Fleet.

If only she knew, would it make a difference?

Would she view him in a different light?

What would she say?

What would she do?

No she's married, she doesn't need some kid hanging around.

"She wouldn't believe me anyway." Kevin thought to himself, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

It was back to school on monday and that's when Kevin would see him, he'd see his brother and he knew it was all going to go down hill from here, question was.

Was he ready?

The next two days passed in a blur, soon it was Monday, and he wasn't sure if he could face meeting his brother again let alone facing the whole school after his 'past' was unveiled.

It was a daunting thought, meeting his brother again after five years, his brother may have helped him in more ways than one can imagine, without him his life would be far worse, money would come seemingly out of nowhere.

Kevin wasn't even sure where the money came in the first place, they had gradually grown away and then an e-mail arrived out of the blue for no reason whatsoever.

The whole school was under the impression that someone called 'Daisy' was his mother but that wasn't true Daisy was just some person pretending to be his mother, they had invented some story just for the show, none of it was true apart from the fact that he got kicked out when he was ten.

He felt sorry for Daisy when Carol slapped her, but he couldn't show it, but it was Carol's way of accepting him into the family.

He was grateful to them, and every day it pained him to lie to them, but if he told them the truth, it would make his situation seem more real.

His life was a lie; Dynasty, Carol, Barry, Imogen, Connor, Mrs Fleet they all believed the story Julian Noble spoon fed to them, he was after all a pretty convincing liar.

"Kevin?" A voice said, and even after seven years Kevin recognised it in a heartbeat.

"Philip?" He said, smiling at his brother's presence, his brother was now in his twenties and he was finishing university.

"You came back," he whispered, when his brother hinted about coming to get him he never believed he'd actually do it, it was shortly after the Julian Noble show aired that Kevin got the e-mail that could alter his life forever.

"Course I did, I promised didn't I?" Philip said uneasily that was when Kevin realised something, his mum had moved on; something had happened, something had happened Kevin was sure of it...

"Anyway, how old are you now? Seventeen?" Philip asked.

Kevin nodded his head numbly,

"you'd best get to school then, where do you go to school?"

"Waterloo Road," Kevin replied in a mere whisper.

"But that's it Rochdale!" Philip exclaimed confused.

"They moved to Greenock last year," Kevin supplied.

"Really? I remember going to Waterloo Road when I was your age..." Philip said.

"You did?" Kevin replied before asking the question that had playing tricks on his mind, "how's mum?" he asked, Philip's face darkened.

"She's okay, she got herself a new bloke a few years back, they had a kid- a daughter," Philip said nervously as if he was treading on bombshells, Kevin was amazed...

He always knew his mum would move on sooner or later, but to know that it actually happened was like being knocked over by a ton of bricks.

"Kev, I'm sorry," Philip said, Kevin bit his lip, honestly he expected it to happen, but how did Philip fit into this equation?

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"About four years ago, a-a year after you left," Philip said bowing his head, Kevin couldn't believe it he had a sibling and he didn't even know about her?

"Oh," was all Kevin could manage, "I'd better get going to school."

"It's off to Waterloo Road we go!" Philip said whistling away trying to lighten the spirits, today was the day he was reunited with his brother, yet somehow his bright eyed ideas weren't exactly going according to plan...

Like? Love? Hate? Let us know!


	2. Chapter 2

Crossed Paths

Chapter two.

Disclaimer - I don't own waterloo raod nor I do I own any of the characters, it belongs to Shed Productions and is broadcasted by the BBC.

A/N This is a colabrirtion with the wonderful CrayolaCreation. This chapter was written by myself WritingWhat'sOnMyMind. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter two.

The two brothers walked confidently up the hill towards Waterloo Road Comprehensive High School.

"You ready for this?" Phil asked Kevin.

"As I'll ever be, let's do this." Kevin replied, as he took a shaky breath and glanced up nervously at the building that stood before him.

"Don't worry, aunt Rach's bark is a lot worse than her bite." Phil teased his younger brother.

"Your not even funny." Kevin told him, nudging him with his elbow.

"Who are you nudging little bro?" Phil asked, with a smirk playing on his features.

"You, what are you going to do about it?" Kevin throw back at him.

"Little bro, I could knock you out with my pinkie." Phil boosted, heartedly.

"Bring it on big bro. Bring it on." Kevin challenged.

The brothers playfully pushed each other and howled wih laughter as the made their way corridor towards their aunts office.

To an on looker, they just looked like two brothers having a laugh without a care in the world. If only they knew.

"Its just through here. " Kevin told his brother, as they came to a doorway that lead to an anti-chamber that lead to their aunts office.

"Hi Sonya." Kevin greeted the cheerful receptionist as the boys entered the room.

"Oh hi Kevin, how's this?" Sonya asked, as she pointed to Phil.

"Oh this is Phil, my brother. Phil this is Sonya our receptionist." Kevin introduced the pair.

"Nice to meet you." Phil told her, politely.

"Oh I didn't know you had a brother." Sonya voice held surprise as it interrupted Kevin's trail of thought.

"Its a long story, but I promise I will fill you in once I've seen Mrs Fleet." Kevin promised her.

"You better, she's free go on through boys." Sonya smiled at them.

Kevin wrapped the door twice softly with his knuckles.

"Come in!" They heard their aunts voice grant them access to her office.

Rachel looked and Phil was the first in her line of sight.

"Phillip!" She exclaimed, getting from her leather high back chair, rounding the desk and giving her nephew a hug.

"Hi aunt Rach." Phil smiled at her, having not seen her in three yeat having been away at university.

"You have you been?" She asked him, pulling out of their embrace.

"Yeah good thanks and you?" He returned the sentiment.

"Good, loving married, but enough about me, who's this?" She asked, pointing to Kevin.

"That's what we need to talk about aunt Rach, can we?" Phil asked, as he pointed towards the conference table in his aunts office.

"Em yeah sure." Rachel replied, as confusion set in her features.

Once Rachel and the boys got themselves comfortable and a cup of coffee. Rachel asked the question that had been burning her tounge for last 15 minutes.

What's going on with all the cloke and dagger?" She asked, as her eyes shifted between the boys that sat in fron of her.

"Well, do you remember seven years ago me and mum were living in Manchester. When dad suddenly left us?" Phil asked, as he started the beginnings of what he knew was going a long conversation.

"Yes, I remember. Your mum phoned me in tears." Rachel replied, as the memory of her sister phoning her at 2 in the morning came to the forefront of her mind.

"Well what she told you was part in truth." Phil told her.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Rachel replied, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"This is Kevin, my brother and your nephew." Phil told her straight.

"Just rip the band aid off." He thought to himself.

Rachel choked on her coffee and nearly burnt herself in the process.

"What?" She asked, with a nervous laugh.

"Its true Rach." Phil replied.

"No, it can't be. Mel would have told me." Rachel replied.

"Yeah well mum didn't tell you a lot of things. She only told you what she wanted you to hear." Phil sneered, bitterly.

"And you knew all this time?" She asked, turning her attention to Kevin.

"Yes, Mrs." Kevin whispered.

"It all makes sense now. Her attitude towards the hole, her behaviour, her refusal to let me come down. Why didn't you come to me, kevin?" Rachel asked him.

"I thought you wouldn't believe me." Kevin told her, honestly.

"Your right I probably wouldn't have, but I know Phil wouldn't lie to me." Rachel replied.

"Why didn't _**you **_tell me." Rachel then Phil.

"I was told not to or Kevin would be put into care and I'd never see him again." Phol told his aunt.

"Right, I think the two of you better tell me everything and don't you dare leave anything out." Rachel told them.

"I was 14 and Kevin eight when mum lost her and starting drinking. Dad told her if she didn't drinking and emotionally abusing Kevin he'd leave. She didn't so he left. After that she just didn't care. And that's when me and her came to live with you." Phil explained.

"But why take you and leave Kevin behind?" Rachel asked, confused.

"That's the thing. Mums a bigamist, married to two different men. I knew, Kevin didn't. So she had to take me with me as not to risk her secret getting out. Trust me it wasn't because she wanted to." Phil told her.

"Oh my god, if I'd known I would have had you two boys out of there in a heartbeat." Rachel whispered.

"We know aunt Rach." Phil told her, squeezing her hand.

"What happened to you after she..."Rachel couldn't even finish her sentence she was that disgusted.

"She left me with a friend Daisy, she said she'd xome back for me. She never did." Kevin told her.

"Oh Kevin. I'm ao sorry if I'd ...Kevin cut her off.

"I know Rachel I know." He old her.

"And for future reference its aunt Rachel but in school its Mre Fleet. Got it?" She smiled at him.

"Got it." Kevin replied.

"Apart from this, Phil why are you here?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Em well I eh I'm getting married and I wanted you there, then I thought I'd apply for a teaching post here." Phil told her.

"Married? You? I can't believe it!" Rachel shrieked, standing and rounding the table to give her a nephew a hug.

"Come on you too." She told Kevin.

"What?" He asked, startled.

" I can't give one a hug without the other." She explained.

Kevin stood up and embraced his aunt, this was new for him. He hadn't been showing this kind of affection in a long and he was going to truly savour the moment.

"Right well, kevin you have already missed first peride so go have your break and you." She said, pointing at Phil.

"Go see Adam for a while, I've got phone calls to make." She told them, ushering out of her office.

She did have phone calls to make and the first one she was making was to her sister and boy was she going to her a piece of her mind.

A/N there you have it. We hope you enjoy reading this and leave a review and let us know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel picked up the phone her hands shaking, even as head teacher she doubted her strength; she may've been able to help bring together other broken families, but she couldn't bring herself to pick up the phone to phone her own sister.

Her own sister, the one she prided on knowing the best, the one who lied to her the most, the one who had secrets that eventually got the better of her. She thought that she had said her farewells four years ago, when she turned up at Waterloo Road pregnant, apparently she was wrong

But to do this, this was a new low even for her, she had abandoned her own son, as a result of this her son had to suffer what she herself suffered from; Kevin was just another recipient of neglect but above all he didn't deserve it.

Her hands brushed over the numbers, the number that she had once learned off by heart, and somehow her brain would never let her forget it.

"Hello?" A voice said; a man's voice, Rachel almost put the receiver down in a flourish, she hadn't prepared herself for this, although she had moved on from Eddie, she still struggled to forgive the man who broke her heart, it was pure luck that Adam was there pick up the pieces. "Rachel?" Rachel mentally cursed caller ID, although it did make it far easier to detect the culprits if she was a victim of prank calling, although very few people dared to prank call the head teacher.

"Eddie, can I speak to my sister please?" Rachel snapped.

"Sure," Eddie said sounding slightly hurt that she had snapped at him.

"Rachel?" Melissa said curiously, "Is it really you?"

"Yes it's really me," Rachel replied annoyed, how many 'Rachel's' did Melissa know?

"Well Eddie did go completely white when he answered the phone…" Melissa joked, pain seeped through Rachel's body, she had just assumed that he too had moved on like she had, "anyway how are you?"

"I'm fine," Rachel said shortly, "cut it with the formalities Melissa, do you watch the Julian Noble show?" She asked, wondering if she could jog Melissa's memories.

"Yes, I do," Melissa replied, "I've got last week's episode on record, why do you ask?"

"Your son was on it," Rachel replied anger rising in her voice.

"Philip?" Melissa answered straight away, "no he wouldn't, isn't it for broken families or something?" She continued.

"Not Philip," Rachel said, "Kevin," she said, Melissa didn't reply and silence dominated the two, "we need to talk," she said, offering an address to Melissa of a café where the teacher's would generally hang out.

"Rachel I-" Melissa started as tears stung in her eyes, they weren't tears of joy that she didn't have to lie any more, they were tears of self-pity, that she would once again be in hot water with her big sister.

"See you at eleven okay?" Rachel said before hanging up, in theory she had given Melissa a choice, but if Melissa knew what was good for her she would accept Rachel's offer to meet up, and discuss things like adults, instead of children… Which was undoubtedly what the conversation would evolve into?

She was furious, not just at Melissa but at herself, if only she had a closer relationship with her sister then maybe she would know the truth, but that wasn't the case and the fact that until fifteen minutes ago she wasn't aware she had a second nephew just made her feel guilty of a crime she didn't commit.

"Sonya," she said addressing her secretary, "if anyone asks tell them I'm in an LEA meeting okay?" She said before grabbing her coat and leaving.

Kevin showed Philip the way to the kitchens, he should be happy early break was just the start of a new beginning! His Aunt- however surreal that sounded now knew the truth, something he had been dreading to tell her, something that had quite frankly seemed impossible, but thanks to his brother it was made possible.

"Kev, where were you during English?" Dynasty said, Kevin silently mumbled incoherently under his breath, out of all the people to bump into… "Who's that?" She said her attention drifting towards Philip.

"Uh," Kevin mumbled, the question; to tell the truth or not to tell the truth? "This is Philip Ryan, he used to go to Waterloo Road, and he's hoping to become a teacher," he said settling for a lie, now was not the right time to tell Dynasty the truth… But would there ever be a good time?

"He looks kinda young don't you think?" Dynasty replied.

"Yeah, he's just finished uni, Philip this is my girlfriend Dynasty," Kevin said.

"Ah!" Philip said pretending he had only just realised, "of course, I thought I knew were somewhere, you two were on the Julian Noble show weren't you?" Philip laughed looking as the two teens face turned to horror at the memory.

"Well, can't keep Mulgrew waiting," Dynasty mumbled, Kevin gave a slight chuckle it was a well-known fact that Dynasty spent more time out of classes than in them.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Was the first question that came out of Philip's mouth when Dynasty was out of sight.

"Uh, well it wasn't the right time, it's a pretty big secret," Kevin said and Philip accepted his reply.

"You'll have to tell her sooner or later, look at mum her lies have caught up with her."

"Melissa," Kevin corrected.

"What?" Philip replied.

"She's no mum to me," Kevin said honestly.

"But Kevin-?" Philip argued following his brother as he rushed towards the canteen.

Rachel walked down the corridor, she had timed it perfectly, with only five minutes of lessons left, everyone was too busy staring at the clock to take much notice of her, she briefly wondered how her nephews were getting on, in the other side of the school.

"Rachel," A voice asked, an all too familiar voice, "what are you doing?" He asked, it was of course; Tom Clarkson, one of the most loyal and dedicated deputy's she could ask for, but above all he was a great friend. They first met each other over five years ago; she was Rachel Mason back then, whilst teacher's would come and go, Tom never left, even if he got job offers elsewhere he never let on, to him the school contained so many memories and he wasn't willing to let it go so easily.

"Tom, if anyone asks I'm in an LEA meeting okay?" Rachel said.

"But there is no LEA meeting scheduled today," Tom replied confused.

"I know that and you know that, but they don't know that, please just do this for me please?" Rachel pleaded.

"Why?" Tom asked, "And was that Philip I saw just now?" He continued.

"Yes it was Philip, he's getting married and thinking of applying for a teaching position, but I have some …business I need to take care of," she finished uneasily settling for the word 'business.'

"Oh, okay, tell me later if you want," Tom offered, "LEA meeting got it," he said whistling as he headed off to finish his lesson plans. Rachel debated on whether she should tell Tom the truth after Adam, Tom was her closest friend, whether it was because they had so much in common or whether they'd known each other for so long she didn't know. And although Adam was great, he wasn't there to witness the whole fiasco with her sister and her deputy, the man she had once fallen in love with


	4. Chapter 4

Crossed Paths

Chapter Four.

Disclaimer - I don't own waterloo raod nor I do I own any of the characters, it belongs to Shed Productions and is broadcasted by the BBC.

A/N This is a collaboration with the wonderful CrayolaCreation. This chapter was written by myself WritingWhat'sOnMyMind. Please read and enjoy.

"No." Rachel thought to herself, having thoughts of Eddie was wrong.

She was married to Adam for better or worse, in sickness and in health to love and to cherish. Til death do them part.

Rachel sat in her silver sports car just in the car park across the road from the cafe she was due to meet in her in, in less than 10 minutes time.

She lifted her hands off the steering wheel to see that her hands were shaking uncontrollably with rage, anger and a little bit of nervousness thrown in.

"Come on, rachel. Pull yourself together!" She scolded herself out loud.

Getting the car and pressing the lock button on her key system to automatically lock her car, rachel put her handbag over her right shoulder and made her way to the set of traffic lights that allowed her to cross the road to her destination, the cafe. Aka the biggest fight her and her sister were going to have to date and boy she sure as hell wasn't going to hit and miss the wall and she sure as hell wasn't going to hold back by any means.

Rachel walked into the cafe and took the table next to the big bay fronted window.

"Yes love, what can I get you?" A waitress in her mid-fourties, rachel guessed. With a warm smile.

"Eh, a caramel latte please." Rachel replied, politely with a warm smile with it.

"No problem sugar, it won't be long." The woman Anne replied, with Rachel learnt from her name tag.

Rachel looked at her watch 12.01 puntuallity was never one of Melissa's strong points.

"Not that she has many." Rachel thought bitterly to herself.

Her thoughts was interrupted by Anne bringing her her latte.

"Here you go sugar, enjoy." Anne smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks Anne." Rachel replied, with the same warm smile.

Just as the pair ended their conversation, the bell over the door rung out throughout the small cafe, rachel turned her head to see who had entered and saw her sister.

Melissa quickly scanned the small cafe in search of her sister and found her sitting at the front next to the bay window.

Rachel sat there not letting on that she had seen her sister and watched as she approached like she didn't have a care in the world and that boiled her blood.

"Hiya Rach." She greeted, like they were besties who met up on a regular occurrence.

"Don't "Hiya Rach" me like we're the best of friends, me and you have things to discuss. Now sit down." Rachel calmly told her sister, although it was difficult to do so.

"Alright, keep your hair, there's no need to be like that." Melissa sniggered at her own phrase of words.

"I don't find anything about this situation at all funny, Melissa." Rachel told her, firmly, giving her younger sister a stern look from across the table.

"I know, jeezs." Melissa replied, childishly rolling her eyes.

"You just don't care, do you?" Rachel hissed, her anger brimming its way to surface.

"I do care!" Melissa replied, raising her voice slightly.

"No you don't and you can't even say that without looking at the floor, can you? And lower your voice." Rachel exclaimed quietly but angrily, leaning over the table, so only Melissa hear her.

Melissa knew had well and truly done it this, never had she seen her sister like this, never had her sister spoken to her like this.

For the first time since getting there, melissa dared to look into her sister eyes and saw the emotions she deep down expected to see - Anger, Disappoint, disgust and Shame, but the one emotion she saw which she never expected to see. No matter what she had done, she could always count on her sisters loyalty and support. But she knew well and truly had gone too far this time and this emotion scared her and that emotion she saw was hatred.

"I'm sorry." Melissa whispered quietly, her voice barely audible.

"No, no you don't. Not this time you've gone too far this time. Abandoning your own son, How could you? Of all the stunts you've pulled in your time, I think this is the lowest you've ever stooped. Even by your standards, Melissa." Rachel told her, her voice ice cold with the same expression to go with it.

"What do you want me to say?" Melissa asked, as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"I don't want to say anything I want you to explain to me how in gods name you coud even abandon your own son, but yet take the other one with you? And don't you dare think about lying to me I know everything." Rachel told her, enthusizing the word "everything".

Seeing that she had no way out Melissa began to explain everything to her outraged sister sitting across from her.

"It all started when I lost my job and nobody else would employ me as I had no qualifications to my name, so I started drinking. Once I started I couldn't stop. Dean had had enough and told me if I didn't stop he'd leave. I tried really I did (another lie) but I couldn't not at time so he left. I had not money, couldn't pay the mortgage and was supporting two young sons I struggled and I made a mistake. A terrible mistake." Melissa explained, as fake crocodile tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in the arse, would you? When I said I knew everything I meant everything. Including emotionally abusing Kevin. You ought to be ashamed and disgusted with yourself. I know I am as sure as hell am!" Rachel spat at her.

"What do you mean?" Melissa asked, acting dumb.

"You might lot of things Melissa, but stupid and dumb isn't two of them. I know about the bigimy, blackmailing poor Phil so he'd keep quiet, leaving Kevin with your so called friend Daisy, telling him you'd come back and you never. What kind of person are you? Do you know what I might not have children of my own yet, but I would of made one hell of a better mother to them boys than you ever could in a month of sundays." Rachel told her.

"That's right! You always did think you were better than everyone else, up there on your high horse looking down your nose at everyone else. I'm there mother, not you and you never will be!" Melissa replied, losing her temper.

"Biologically yes, but in every other sense of the no. A pack of wolves could of done a better job than you. They'll be staying with me for a while, well I'm going to see if Kevin wants to move in with me and Adam as he's still a minor." Rachel told her.

"You and who? And hell will freeze before I let that happen!" Melissa hissed in return.

"My husband, not that its any of your business and don't you even dare think about going there. You want to fight on this then fine, take me court, but I can you now who'll win." Rachel smirked at hwr younger sister, knowing she'd won the argument.

"You bitch!" Melissa yelled, causing everyone in the cafe to stare at them, not that she cared of course.

"Oh darling I've been called a lot worse. I want absolutely nothing to do with you, you don't contact me every again. Your no sister of mine, your nothing to me. Your dead to me. Have a nice life." Rachel smiled at her and turned on her heels and left the cafe.

Melissa stood there and watched her sister leave and swore to the gods above she'd get her revenge.

"Oh you'll pay Rach, I promise that." Melissa thought bitterly and darkenly to herself as an evil smirked played on her feathers as Rachel got into her car.

A/N There you have it. I hope you've enjoyed reading this and please review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Disclaimer - I don't own waterloo road nor I do I own any of the characters, it belongs to Shed Productions and is broadcasted by the BBC.

A/N This is a collaboration with the WritingWhat'sOnMyMind.

This chapter was written by me! Well, CrayolaCreation. Please read and enjoy.

Oh great, just another thing to look forward to Rachel thought sourly to herself, her sister planning revenge for a crime she didn't commit, things were definitely starting to look up family-wise, Rachel thought sarcastically to herself, as she drove back to the Waterloo Road with her only company being the hum of the radio in the background.

Even though it sounded ridiculous, it was nice to get back to her job and be in control, that's where Rachel liked to be; in control, she couldn't just let things happen, she would make things happen, and this situation had fallen out of her hands. Work was a form of escapism; there she was with people she liked, and she could help reunite broken families and give pupil's the opportunities that she hadn't been given.

As she parked in the school Yard, it was break time, girls were chattering as they gossiped about the latest celebrity news, boys pulled ridiculous pranks in order to look cool, at least here it was normal, well as normal as school-life could be anyway.

The teacher on duty was the one and only Tom Clarkson, he stood in the doorway with a mug of lukewarm tea in his hand, not really paying much attention to the goings on in the school yard, but if something was too happen Tom was pretty good at reacting fast, unlike some people she didn't care to mention.

"Hey Rachel," he said greeting her, he hadn't forgotten the microscopic conversation they had shared earlier; naturally, it was like these teacher's had these conversations drilled into their heads if they contained any significant importance. "So about earlier?" He asked curiously, as one might say; curiosity killed the

cat, but innocence also played a role in Tom's sentence.

"Yeah, Tom I'll tell you later, have you got a free next?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, but I'm guessing that I won't hear the whole story," Tom said.

"Well I'm trying to be more… open at least, I'm trying," Rachel replied.

"No secrets then, well don't keep life threatening secrets to yourself anyway," Tom said. Rachel waved goodbye to Tom before making her way to the canteen.

Kevin raced down the canteen; he had spoken the truth and only the truth, Melissa wasn't a mum to me, what kind of mum leaves their kid at a friend's house and then leaves them and never returns? He had never been shown any affection towards her, Philip was always the golden boy in her eyes, in comparison he was just boring old Kevin.

"Hey watch it, you!" A voice called, Kevin couldn't place who it was for a moment, but after a few fleeting seconds he assumed that it was this so called Adam that he hadn't had the pleasure of meeting face to face before.

"Uh, sorry," he said somewhat embarrassed.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" He asked but he sounded more curious than demanding.

"But I-," Kevin continued. "It's none of your business," he finished angrily.

"Mrs Fleet doesn't like time-wasters like you, you know," Adam said, Kevin rolled his eyes couldn't Adam just deal with him alone? There were far too many teachers who bought out the 'let's see the head' threat out in just a few short minutes.

"Oh, don't worry Rachel was the one who said to go and find you," Kevin finished this time deliberately annoying him, what was the point in life if you couldn't have a little bit of fun.

"Kev!" Another voice yelled, "don't leave me like that, remember I don't have a clue where I'm going, they should never have moved from Rochdale," Philip huffed as he saw his younger brother entranced in a staring contest with his Uncle.

Adam was the first one to break away from the on-going staring competition, "Philip!" He said hugging his nephew, "what brings you here? How's Uni going?" He said, Philip put his hands up in a surrender position, laughing at his Uncle's over-enthusiasm, this was the type of relationship Kevin dreamed off, and just for that moment he was jealous of his older brother like he had been when he was younger.

"I've finished Uni, and I decided to apply for one of the teaching positions," Philip said.

"Well, do you know this little trouble-maker?" Adam asked pointing at Kevin.

"That's my brother Kevin," Philip answered simply, "he only just told Aunt Rach the truth, I think she's confronting mum right now,"

"You're my nephew?" Adam whispered almost disbelieving; it didn't help that he had never met his sister-in-law, but to discover you had a nephew out of the

blue, well that was verging on ridiculous! "How on Earth?"

"Mum was going through a tough spot, so she left Kev with a friend," Philip said shortly, trust him to give his mother the best image as possible, but he wasn't the one she abandoned was he?

"Well, welcome to the family; Kevin," Adam said somewhat awkwardly, as he walked over to hug Kevin but settled for a mere hand-shake instead. Suddenly a door slammed open with a gust of wind, as a silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Adam I see you've met Kevin," Rachel said awkwardly.

"How'd things go with mum?" Philip chipped in.

"Not great," Rachel said truthfully, "she refused to look at it from Kevin's point of view!" Rachel said annoyed, "honestly, I can't believe her!" She ranted annoyed; Philip bit his lip he looked like he had other things on his mind.

"Did you tell her that I was getting married?" Philip asked curiously.

"No," Rachel answered simply, "why?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason," Philip said brushing off her suspicions, "wow I'm starving where's the nearest vending machine Kevin?" He said quickly, and Kevin being the gullible person he was bought the excuse and led Philip to the nearest corridor.

Melissa sighed dramatically; she couldn't believe that her sister had figured out after all these years! Well more to the point she didn't figure out she was told, which showed that Rachel was far more wrapped up in her own life to care about hers. But on another note she was married; that could be some nice blackmailing info, how much did Adam know about the real Rachel Mason or Amanda Fenshaw?

Rachel Mason had just made a big mistake, nobody messes with Melissa Ryan and gets away with it, and she was going to pay for how harsh she had been on her sister.

"Melissa is that you?" A voice called; Eddie, wouldn't he like to know what she had just found out! But the less he knew the better; she certainly wasn't going to drop the bombshell of Rachel's marriage just yet…

"Yes it is me," she said rubbing her hands together and slowly conducting a plan; her daughter had just started school the month before and the house was certainly a lot quieter without her active presence filling the house.

She headed out to work at the local store she worked in, sure it wasn't the most glamorous job but it helped support Eddie and her daughter and Philip when he bothered to visit. It had been months since she had last saw Philip; well at his graduation to be exact, sometimes he would drop the occasional light-hearted e-mail but other than that he remained very distant, and that alone trigged Melissa to worry about her son, who seemed to be blocking his mother out of his life.

The last she had heard of Philip, he was getting a teaching job, he didn't say where of course since he was doubtful whether he would be accepted or not at his first choice. She headed to the store, and put her overalls on which were the furthest things from glamorous that you could possibly find. With her mind whirring on revenge, she knew that today was going to be a long shift….

After her shift was over she gave a well-deserving sigh of relief, at least she could relax now but that wasn't easier when Eddie was breathing down her neck, ignoring his requests of going straight home, she went to the pub , today had been one of the longest days in the history of long days… Her fingers were sweeping around the table in a circular motion as she gossiped with her friends, and best of all they knew nothing about her, so the secrets she had would stay hidden.

"Come on have a drink Mel, don't be so boring," one of her colleagues called, no-one associates Melissa with the word boring and gets away with it! But one drink wouldn't hurt…

"Okay," Melissa said giving in to the overwhelming temptation…

Eddie sighed, as he marked the year nine's tests, being a teacher was always something he loved, yet somehow he couldn't connect with his old school like he had connected at Waterloo Road, however much pain that place bought to him, he still missed it for more multiple reasons.

He couldn't find a red pen, he rolled his eyes, things always seemed to go missing in this house, the master-mind of the stealing pen was probably Melissa so without a second thought he opened the top drawer, in hope of finding the lost pen.

He didn't find the pen, but that was slowly fading in insignificance his hands brushed over a photo, a photo of a ten-year old boy, Eddie was confused he had no idea who this boy was, he had a radiant smile on his face, on the side it said Kevin 2007, who was Kevin?

Whoever he was, he played some importance in Melissa's life and Eddie was going to find out exactly who he was.

He was sure of it.

A/N And there you have it! Please review and let us know what you think :) no reviews, no update


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews and the follows, they inspire us :D. This is a joint fanfict with the wonderful CroyoalCreation, this chapter was written by myself WrittingWhat'sOnMyMind. Enjoy!

Chapter Six

After taking the day off and spending it with her two nephews, Rachel decided that she'd go to the school to collect some paperwork to take home with her. On her way to her office, she bumped into Adam.

The couple chatted happily as they made their way to Rachel's office.

"So, we're still on for this weekend?" Rachel asked her husband, as they went through the inner office.

"Yeah course we are." Adam answered, as they pasted Janeece. Who was there for a week as a temp, filling for Sonya who was on holiday.

Janeece being the nosy parker that she was, butted in.

"The two of ya heading away for the weekend?" She asked swinging in her chair, of which Rachel had asked her a thousand times not to do, not that she listened of course.

"Yes Janeece we are." Rachel answered.

"Cool, were ya heading?" Janeece proceeded.

"Just out to the country side." Adam answered, this time seeing as his wife was getting annoyed by the young teen.

Before she could asked anymore questions Rach cut her off.

"We're really busy. Janeece. So we have to get on." Rachel told her, trying to keep her tone as professional as possible.

"Oh ok, oh before I forget there is someone in your office waiting you, just said that she needed to see you, wouldn't give me her name, cheeky sod." Janeece told her temporary boss in annoyance.

"Ok thank you, Janeece." Rachel replied and turned on her heels.

Adam and Rachel opened the door of her office and they were both surprised to see the person that was standing there.

Melissa.

"Melissa, what are you doing here? You aren't meant to be here till Monday." Rachel asked curiously.

"I thought I'd surprise you by coming a few days early." Melissa smiled at her older sister.

"Well like I told you on the phone, I'm really busy, Mel." Rachel replied frostily.

"Alright, there's no need to be snappy, what is it? Time of the month?" Melissa sniggered at her own joke.

"Wash your mouth out and what do you want?" Rachel asked, glaring at her younger sister.

"Duh, I came to see you, silly." Melissa replied, as she plastered ta fake smile on her face. To which Rachel copied, as she sat down in her high backed leather chair.

"Yeah right pull the other one, Mel. What do you really want?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Who's he?" Melissa asked rudely, trying to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject, what do you want?" This time Rachel raised her voice making it clear that she wasn't messing around.

" I need to talk to you in private and I need a little cash just to tie me over." Melissa told her sister.

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I knew there was something you really are a joke, the answer is no. Now leave." Rachel yelled, sick of cleaning up her sisters messes and she wasn't going to do it this time.

"But Rach I'm really stuck." Melissa huffed.

"I don't care, it's your problem." Rachel smirked at her. Twirling in her chair while she played with a pen between her fingers.

"Some sister you are." Melissa hissed.

"And you wonder why you are the way you are? look at the state of you Melissa." Rachel yelled, finally losing her patients as she stood up so fast her chair hit the wall with thud.

"You what? Who do you think you are?" Melissa yelled back just as loudly as her sister.

"Rachel Rebecca Fleet, that's who I think I am and know I am. Do you remember your son, Melissa? you knew the one that you couldn't look after." Rachel argued back.

"Rach, I'm going to go and we'll talk later." Adam whispered to her, as the sisters had a standoff.

"Oh Adam love I forgot you were there, no stay there is no need to leave on Melissa's account." Rachel told her husband.

"Who's this you're shagging now? Someone else's boyfriend." Melissa sneered at her sister.

"Adam, this is the thing I call a sister Melissa. Melissa, Melissa this is my husband Adam. And for your information the only man I'm shagging I'm lawfully wedded too." Rachel smirked at her sister.

"Husband?" Melissa asked, thinking that she had misheard her sister.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Rachel asked knowing that her sister didn't have a leg to stand on,

"No." Melissa whispered,

"Glad to hear it now if you don't mind I have a school to run." Rachel dismissed her.

"Fine, but I'll be back to see my son and I guarantee you, you will pay for this Rachel." Melissa spat.

"You do that." Rachel smirked and sarcastically waved her sister off.

Adam let out a Weasel as Melissa slammed the door behind her.

"So that's Melissa?" He asked the rhetorical question.

"Yeah and thinks if she flutters her eyelashes she can get whatever she wants." Rachel replied.

"Do you think she'll really be back?" He asked his wife.

"Yeah if she thinks there's something in to for her, she will." Rachel told him.

"She sounds great." Adam replied, sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Rachel muttered under her breath so that only the two of them could hear it.

"You aren't going to give money, are you?" Adam asked, already knowing the answer.

"Am I heck, she can go take a hop, skip, run and jump." Rachel told him.

"Enough about her, these classes I want to teach I've been thinking and with Jennings gone and you can say no if you want to, but I was thinking of maybe going back to teaching full time. I mean I have a full teaching degree and you wouldn't have to haunt for a new head of food tech and we could give Rose the head chef's position." Adam explained to his wife.

"I think that's a great idea darling, how long have you been thinking about it?" Rachel asked with a beaming smile.

"Just over the summer holidays and and with that with ruby last year and the kids missing out like that, you really think I should go for it?" He asked her.

"What's stopping you?" Rachel replied with a question instead of an answer.

"It's just it's been a while since I've been in the classroom." Adam confessed.

"It's like riding a bike, once..." Adam cut her off.

"You learn, you never forget." He finished for her.

"Exactly!" Rachel smiled back at him.

"Great, obviously I'll have to be interviewed." This time it was Rachel's turn to cut him off.

"Which you'll breeze." Rachel reassured her husband.

"We'll see like you've always said there is no other school like Waterloo road." Adam smiled at his wife.

"Now you're getting it." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so this weekend, I've spoke to a mate of mine and said that it was fine to rent the cottage for the weekend." Adam informed her.

"Oh great a lovely weekend away. I can't wait, this week can't go by fast enough for my liking." Rachel replied.

"You and me both, you and me both." Adam seconds it.

Ok, well now that that's sorted I will get on the phone to the LEA and set up an interview." Rachel told her husband, looking at him as she picked up the phone.

"And don't look so worried you'll be great in that interview, piece of cake." She smiled at him.

"Ok, well I'm done for the day, so I'm going to head into town and grab a few bits and I will see you at home." He told her, rounding the desk and giving her a peck on the cheek.

After the I love you's and see you later, the couple parted ways.

Rachel breathed a sigh of relief after coming off the phone with the LEA and began to pack her things up.

Rachel made way down the corridor to the main entrance that lead to the car park, walking through the double doors she got her keys out of her handbag and pressed the button on the key system that opened her car automatically.

Walking to her car, Rachel was stopped by a voice that had come from behind her.

"Bye Mrs." Jess yelled from across the playground.

Spinning round Rachel turned to face the young pre-teen.

"Oh, bye jess." Rachel replied as she opened her car door, climbed in and drove off in the direction of her home.

Once she stepped through the front Rachel was greeted with an amazing aroma delicious food being cooked in the kitchen.

After hanging her coat on the banister, taking her shoes off, putting her bag on the floor, Rachel made her way to the kitchen.

"Something smells amazing." She praised her husband as she sat at the table.

"Yeah, just like you." Adam told his wife as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Wow, ok what was that for?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

"The LEA called, they are not going to bother with an interview said that I was more than qualified for the position and I could start when I wanted, which will be the Monday after our weekend away." He explained to his wife.

"Really? That's great honey, I'm proud of you. What are you making? It smells lovely." Rachel complemented.

"Spag ball." He replied as he stared the pot that sat in front of him.

"Great my favourite." Rachel smiled back.

"I know, that's why I made it." Adam answered.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know maybe because you're the most amazing wife I could ever ask for and I also know this that someone up there must be looking down on us." Adam replied, sweetly.

Rachel smiled up at her husband,

"If only he knew." She thought to herself, not realising that she had actually said it out loud.

"Knew what?" Adam asked.

"Can I talk you about something?" Rachel asked, resting her elbows on the table.

"Sure, shoot." Adam smiled at his wife.

"This is difficult, I don't know where to start". Rachel began.

"I'm..I..eh..I'm..." Rachel stuttered, not being able to find the words.

"Rach, look at me, never be scared to tell me anything. If you want to get something off you chest, go for it or if you have something on your mind. I'm in this for the long haul, for better or worse, in sickness and in health." Adam told his wife.

"Its just we've never talked about it and I'm scared how your going to react." Rachel sobbed, running from the kitchen in tears.

Just as Rachel reached the bottom of the stairs there was a knock at the door, to which Rachel turned to answer it.

Rachel opened the door and didn't even get the word "hello." out of her mouth before she was roughly shoved up against the wall in her hallway, letting a sharp cry of pain as her back connected painfully with the wall and sent a searing. Pain through her body.

"What to hell do you think you're doing?" Adam asked, coming out into the hallway after hearing Rachel cry out in pain.

"This thing you call a wife has interfered in my life once too often and now because of her, Phil told Eddie everything and now he's took Sophie and said I was an unfit mother." Melissa told him, as every word she spat out through gritted teeth was riddled with venom.

"I don't care what to bloody hell Eddie has done, now get your hands off her!" Adam yelled at her angrily.

"You going to make me?" Melissa hissed sarcastically.

"I swear to god, I have never put a hand on a woman in my life, but there's a first time for everything. Now I don't ask twice." Adam warned her.

Seeing that she wasn't to get anywhere today Melissa let go of her sister, whose legs gave out and she collapsed into the wall.

"I promise you this, this isn't over not by a long shot. I will be back." Melissa promised and slammed the door behind her.

"Rach, honey god, are you alright?" Adam asked, as concern laced his voice while he stroked his wife's cheek.

"I think so, but my back killing me." Rachel cry, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come on let's get you up." Adam told her, as he gently lifted her off the floor.

"Ah no no no it hurts." Rachel screamed out.

"Right that's it you're going to the hospital and no arguments." Adam told his wife sternly.

Gently placing his wife into the car for a slit second Adam wondered what damaged could have been done by his crazy sister – in – law.

A half an later the couple were walking through the front door of their home.

"You rest on the sofa and I'll get you something to eat." Adam told his wife, as she hung her coat on the banister.

Rachel just gives him a weak smile and made her way into the living room and sat on the sofa.

"I really need to tell him." She thought to herself.

After having something to eat, taking her pain meds and showering for the night, Rachel all but crawled into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Rachel awoke hours later with a throbbing back and a killer headache.

Making her way slowly to the kitchen, rachel took her pain meds and cautiously turned to leave the kitchen, when she felt herself being struck on the head, causing her world to become a black endless bottomless pit.

Waking up hours later, in a pitch black room where it was cold, damp and to the fact Rachel couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

Rachel tried to see up, but couldn't, letting out a groan of pain as she tried to sit up again, causing her to slump back down the wall again and let out another groan this time in frustration and anger.

10 minutes later the door opened and Rachel's captor walked into the dark, damp and cold room of which Rachel was being held in.

"Please, what do you want?" Rachel breathed out in pain and shock.

" You'll find later. What are you surprised? It was about time someone took the almighty Rachel Fleet down a peg or two, don't you think?" The person sneered at her.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, in confusion knitting her brows together.

"You think you're so bloody cleaver, don't you?" The person yelled, losing their patients. Slapping Rachel hard across the face, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Shut up or I will kill you." The yelled desperately as Rachel continued to cry.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel sobbed.

Rachel was as confused as a dog with no bone.

"You always did think you were better than everyone else, didn't you?" The individual told her.

"Do you hate me that much? What have I done to you?" Rachel asked, deep down in her heart of hearts honestly not knowing the answer

"You always have to interfere, don't you?" The person answered the question with a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel told the person again.

"You're a liar!" The person screamed back at her.

As the person stood there yelling at her, the pain in Rachel's back intensified and travelled to her abdomen, causing her to grit her teeth.

"What's wrong with you?" The person asked her.

"My back and stomach." Rachel chocked out.

"She didn't say anything about you being hurt." The person let slip to her without realising it.

"Her, who do you mean by her?" Rachel asked, as the head snapped up to look at the person holding her hostage.

"Her? I meant them." The person tried to quickly change their mistake.

"No, you said her." Rachel shot back, although regretting it as soon as she done it as pain ripped through her body like wide fire

"You alright?" The person asked.

"Like you care." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"She didn't tell me you were hurt, she wasn't ever supposed to take it this far. I told her it was too risky but no it was her way or the highway." The person explained.

"Who is she?" Rachel asked.

"Your sister, Melissa." The person replied.

"I should have known getting someone else to do her dirty work sounds like Melissa never did like getting her hands dirty." Rachel mumbled to herself.

"What's your name?" Rachel asked the young person that stood in front of her who was no older than 16.

"You think I'm going to tell you that, nah bitch." The capter answered.

"My husband has probably reported me missing, it's probably been more than 24 hours, listen to me you're in a lot of trouble." Rachel tried to tell them.

"Shut up you bitch shut up I don't want to hear your voice shut to hell up." They screamed at her.

Rachel didn't dare open her mouth after that, praying that Adam and the police would find her soon.

The person that was holding her hostage walked over to the far wall and picked up a steel pipe that was lying on the floor and then proceeded to walk by over to the woman that was slumped against the wall, silently crying.

Rachel looked up as the person approached her, raised the steel bar over his head.

"W..what what are you doing?" Rachel stuttered.

"I have to, I can't get caught they'll send me back. I can't go back to that hell whole miss I just can't I'd rather die than go back there." The person told her, as his body shook violently.

"No, think about this. Don't do this please I'm begging you. Please just put the metal bar and we can talk." Rachel pleaded with them.

"Oh really, what will we talk about then?" They replied sarcastically.

"We can talk about how you going to put down the metal bar then we can talk further." Rachel said with a bit of relief.

"No they'll send me back, I won't survive in there again I have to do this." The person ranted.

"No wait, please think about this, you do this and there is no turning back." Rachel told them frantically.

"No you'll go to the police I have to get rid of you." They told her.

"What do you want? Eh? Anything you name it." Rachel told the person, knowing she was clutching at straws.

"Money, I need money. I need to get as far away from here as possible." They replied.

"Alright, alright I can get you some money, but I need a phone." Rachel told them, hoping that they would actually listen to her.

"Nah you're playing me bitch!" The person yelled at her, raising the bar over his head.

"Please listen to me, if I don't get a to a phone then you can't get the money you need." Rachel yelled, frantically hoping that she would hold their attention long enough so that she could by the time she needed.

The individual reluctantly got their out of their pocket and handed it to her.

Rachel took the phone from them and quickly dialled her house number without even thinking about it.

"Adam?" She whispered as soon as he answered.

"Rach, thank god! Where are you?" Adam asked, as relieve swept over him at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Adam, honey I can't talk long they're watching me but you need to listen to me, I don't know where I am, Melissa has paid somebody to do her dirty work, I need you to get me some money." Rachel explained to her husband.

"How much?" Adam asked.

"5.000." Rachel told him.

"Alright, the police are here, I promise you baby we'll bring you home. Whatever it takes." Adam told her.

"Adam I have to go there losing their patience now." Rachel told him and then hung up.

"No Rach wai…" but all Adam was meet with was the dial tone.

"Well?" They asked

"You'll get your money." Rachel told him.

"You lying!" The person screamed, losing their patients.

"NO! Please no don't." Rachel pleaded.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" The person asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel screamed at them, this time it was nothing but truth.

"You what? She didn't tell me that." They told her.

Rachel couldn't speak just slid down the wall, finally letting the tears fall and her fear show.

A/N There you have it! Constructive criticism is welcome, let us know what you think! :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Philip was worried he had tried to phone his Aunt several times in an attempt to arrange living arrangements for Kevin, who claimed that he was quite happy in the school house for the time being, but she wasn't picking up, neither was Adam for that matter, who had thrown his phone in the floor in a temper that his wife was being taken away from me, and his mother wasn't answering either.

They went to Rachel's office, where they had arranged to meet up at the end of the day, but no-one was there and Janeece couldn't shed any light on the matter either, as she shrugged before continuing to file her nails.

"What's the matter?" Kevin asked curiously, as Philip finally admitted defeat.

"Mum, Rachel and Adam aren't answering their phones," He said somewhat worriedly.

"Look don't sweat it, they probably just forgot," Kevin said shrugging remembering all the times he had phoned his mum and received no answer.

"Rachel never forgets," Philip said stressing out.

"Look don't worry, why don't you come to the school house?" Kevin said, and Philip allowed himself to be led in the direction of the school house. Kevin led Philip through the school house where Harley and Lula were engrossed in a game of cards, Lenny and Lisa were sitting quietly in the corner neither of them daring to say a word as silence dominated the two, Maggie smiled at Kevin as he entered and looked flummoxed at the sight of Philip.

"Hey Kevin, and who's this?" She asked waving her wooden spoon.

"This is Philip Ryan," Kevin said introducing his brother; they had unanimously decided to keep their relationship private until Kevin was ready. "He's Mrs Fleet's nephew," he added and all heads turned towards Philip, who could barely handle the limelight at the best of times.

"You kidding right?" Lisa said, "Tell her to get McFall fired, she broke my family up, she did," she said, looking at Lenny for support instead he remained silent.

"Give it a rest Lisa, nobody cares," Rhiannon said walking through the door. "You really related to Mrs Fleet?" She asked.

"Yeah," Philip said uneasily.

"They all come back sooner or later," An elderly pessimistic voice said greeting Philip. "Why'd you return?" He asked, as he walked in the room slowly.

"Budgen, so my Aunt hasn't fired you after the many complaints you have filed against you?" Philip said grinning, his Aunt was always threatening to fire him but he like everybody else knew that, that wouldn't happen.

"Why've you returned?" Budgen said, "All pupils have a reason to return, and you are no exception…"

"I came to visit my Aunt," Philip said shrugging, "and what are you 140 now?" he teased light-heartedly.

"Bolton returned," Mr Budgen quoted sadly, "I still remember that day where you snuck on the drama trip…" This little fact amused the others as Philip looked like the type that always obeyed the rules against all odds.

"Did he?" Philip questioned, "well, I helped save your life as well don't forget," he finished.

"Yes you did," Grantly admitted reluctantly as he lost interest in the conversation, and started to read his newspaper, Philip laughed, it looked like after all this time Mr Budgen was still the same! But he hadn't seen any other recognisable faces, which came as a bit of a shock.

"Can I use your phone?" He asked turning to Kevin, who passed him the phone there was only one person left to call who may have some clues to the mystery, he pressed his ear close to the phone, "Eddie, are you there?" He asked, leaving everyone else (minus Grantly) extremely flummoxed, who was this Eddie person?

And Grantly just smiled his knowing smirk as he remembered the centre point of the love triangle.

After two rings Eddie picked up, "Philip how are you?" He said slightly surprised.

Philip grimaced this was going to be harder than he thought, "have you heard from mum recently?" He asked grimacing.

"No, not since I left with Sophie," Eddie said and Philip groaned, it looked like had acted like a catalyst, and the possibility was that his mum had lashed out on either Adam or Rachel. "Why?" Eddie asked curiously he couldn't help but notice the tone of panic in Philip's voice.

"I think, I think that possibility, she's with Rachel," Philip said grimacing and deciding not to mention Adam or Kevin, to his extent of knowledge Rachel had never bothered to inform Eddie that she had got married and neither had he for that matter. And the matter concerning Kevin was too complicated to even start to explain on the phone with a bunch full of pupils eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Philip I doubt that's the case," Eddie said trying to assure him, "it's just a coincidence that's all…" He said trying to keep his tone calm.

"Look Eddie she was in the middle of sorting matters out for a pupil, can you imagine Rachel just abandoning her work for no reason?" Philip said vaguely but truthfully, well she had been sorting things out for Kevin, and he knew for a fact that this fact proved that something was most certainly wrong.

"No," Eddie said slowly, "she would never do that, she always puts her pupil's first," he said finally agreeing with Philip, "Philip where are you?"

"I'm at Waterloo Road, it's been moved to Greenock, with a friend," Philip said slowly before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Kevin asked curiously.

"That was Eddie, he used to work at Waterloo Road a couple of years back," Philip said biting his lip and no more was said on the matter, it wasn't a particularly wise move getting Eddie involved, but since he had no idea where his Aunt lived he was in a stalemate position.

Yesterday 1:47PM

Eddie had always prided him being a good judge of character but that was before several events, take Rachel for instance originally he had hated her, as he consoled himself by saying that she would be gone by next term, but by the end of the week he had completely changed his views about Rachel. And Melissa was yet another example; he had discarded her views and fell for her innocent act, which was one of the biggest mistakes he had ever made and worst of all he was to blame, it was his actions that had caused all of this.

One thing was for sure, Melissa was up to something, he had expected tears and screams from her when he left with their daughter in tow, instead she remained relatively calm, and he seemed somewhat relieved that she accepted his deal of looking after their daughter on the weekend.

He remembered that day, where he was dating Rachel, he had gotten a watch for her, it was a start of new beginnings even though it was the end of a term, then Melissa returned and everything changed. He tried to bribe Melissa to go away by giving her money, she was pregnant with his child, inside he was breaking, he loved Rachel, but losing Stephen had almost broke him, and at the moment he daren't leave Michael out of his sight, it was his child and he had to take responsibility for his/her.

His phone rang, he was very surprised when he realised it was Philip who sounded oddly panicked, when he raised his concern about Rachel he brushed it off gently, since that day Rachel had frequently invaded his thoughts although he tried his hardest not to think about her. However when Philip told him that she abandoned her work she knew something was wrong.

After hanging up he hoisted his daughter Sophie into the car seat before driving off into the sunset, it would take him a couple of hours, but that was better than nothing.

It was getting late at the school house, and Philip continued to stare at the door, Maggie felt a strong wave of sympathy for the boy, "how about you crash here for the night?" She offered handing him a mug of hot chocolate, Kevin, Lisa and the rest had already retreated to their beds for the night.

"I'm probably overreacting that's all," Philip said sighing, Maggie patted his arm gently before answering the ringing doorbell, it was Eddie with Sophie in tow.

"Eddie, Sophie!" Philip said answering the door, he couldn't help but feel relieved, and he barely had time to register that both Kevin had been awoken from their erratic daze, and Grantly popped his head around the kitchen door with a snide comment intact.

"Mr Lawson, and I live to see the day," he said in his usual pessimistic tone.

"Grantly, well it's nice to see that your Stone Age teaching methods didn't get you sacked," Eddie said before turning his attention to Philip, "you alright mate?" He asked.

"Yeah but, I don't know," Philip said, Eddie passed him the phone urging him too try again, the first person he called was Rachel with no such luck, then he tried Adam who quite thankfully answered, he was certainly glad that he had done minimal damage to the phone, otherwise what would he have done if Rachel had tried to contact him?

"Adam?" Philip asked and he was more than thankful when he got a reply.

"Philip, is that you, where are you?" Adam said in a gabbled up sentence, as all the words merged into one.

"I'm at the school house," Philip said, "is Rachel with you?" He asked quickly his pulse beating quicker than a butterfly's wings.

"No," Adam

said his heart sinking in the process.

"Look what's your address?" Philip said and Adam gave him his address, at least they were making some progress about the whereabouts of Rachel.

"Look, you stay where you are I'll come and fetch you, I don't think Maggie will too pleased at having you make your way in the dark," Adam said hanging up, and

Philip gulped inwardly, it looked like things were happening far faster than he intended. When he gave Eddie his phone back, his worried eyes connected themselves with the hard glare said belonged to Eddie.

"Who's Adam?" Was Eddie's next enquiry as he turned to face Philip once more,

who avoided eye contact for as long as possible, Eddie's gave drifted as his

eyes fell on the figure on the top of the stairs, he then inspected the photo

for further analysis, before darting a glance at the boy on the stairs, the

photo said Kevin 2007- that was six years ago.

The two figures looked

remarkably similar, could they possibly be the same person? "Who are you?" He

said directing his gaze at Kevin once more, "are you Kevin?" He asked.

A/N there you have it, please review :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer- See chapter one.

A/N Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and follows, we love you all. Keep them coming! :D

Chapter eight.

Kevin looked at Eddie.

"Yeah, yes I am." Kevin answered simply.

And who are you?" Eddie asked him.

Kevin again looked at the man in front of him who again had just seconds ago directed another question at him, but this time it wasn't the concept that the man had asked him a question. It was the content of it.

Mulling it over in his head at rapid speed, kevin knew he could give a million different answers but in the end went with.

"What do you know so far? What has Melissa told you?" Kevin answered Eddie's question with a question.

Eddie was shocked at Kevin's bluntness and directness.

"Nothing, she wouldn't tell me anything." Eddie told him, honestly.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Kevin's tone softening.

Eddie just shook his head as Phillip came back into the school house with Adam in toe.

"Anything? Adam asked the group.

"No, nothing." Kevin replied.

"Eddie, mum hasn't rung you, has she?" Phillip asked.

"No, no she hasn't sorry, who are you?" He asked, pointing at Adam.

"I'm Adam." He replied, simply.

"Eddie." Eddie introduced himself, as the men shook hands.

Adam loved his wife dearly, Every minute he thought of her, wondered if she was still alive or every time someone spoke he wished it was her speaking to him, he imagined it was her voice washing over him in that calm husky tone she used when she was explaining something she found incredibly simple.

As Adam and Eddie finished shaking hands, adam's phone went off.

"Hello." He answered.

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence and all you could hear was quick, shallow ragged breathing. Like someone was trying to catch there breath, but also trying to be quiet and not get caught at the same time.

"Adam?" The scared voice on the other end spoke.

"Rachel! Thank god. Where are you? Tell me and we'll come and get you, darling." Adam told her, as his whole body relaxed with relief.

But he got no reply, what he heard next sent a chill down spine and stopped his heart, as he heard his wife plead for her life and that of their unborn child then a blood chilling scream then the line went dead.

"Well?" Phil asked, impatiently.

"Nothing, there was a struggle then she screamed and then the line went dead. We need to find her and fast." Adam replied, enthusing the word need.

"Do you think Melissa has something to to do with this? I mean surely she wouldn't hurt her own sister." Eddie asked the group.

"I wouldn't put anything past her, especially after what she did last week. I don't think she had something to do with this, I know she did!" Adam spat through gritted teeth.

"Hang on a second, you just can't..." Adam cut him off.

"And she's been totally truthful with you, has she? She didn't even tell you about him." He yelled, pointing at Kevin.

"What do you mean? What does Kevin have to do with this?" Eddie asked.

"You really need to talk to mum." Phil told him.

Eddie glanced around the group and then got out his phone.

He went through his contacts until he got to 'Melissa'.

She picked up after the fourth ring.

"Eddie, its good to hear from you." Came Melissa's greeting.

"Melissa, we need to talk. Can we meet up?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'm busy all this week." She tried to fob him off.

"Its about Sophie." He shot back, knowing she'd take the bait.

"Ok, when and where?" She replied, eagerly.

"Tomorrow first thing, the cafe on Stanton street 9 am." He told her.

"Ok, I'll be there." She replied, hanging up.

"I know my mum, you won't get truth out of her by simply asking." Phil told Eddie.

"Yeah I know, mate." Eddie replied.

What's her problem with Rachel anyway?" Adam asked.

"Rachel is everything Melissa will never be and has everything Melissa's always wanted." Kevin told him.

"What would you know, your not even family so what are you doing!" Eddie yelled at him, out of frustration.

"Don't talk to him like that! He's right in everything he's just said and believe me when I tell you this, you don't know my mother all. You think because the two of you have kid together that gives you the right of passage? Well sorry to disappoint it doesn't." Phil hissed at him, shocking everyone into silence.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Eddie asked.

"Its not our place to tell you, you need to hear from Melissa. But I'll happily tell you what I know." Adam told him.

Eddie slowly nodded his head and the men sat at one of the tables and waited on the offered coffee by Maggie to be brought out.

Eddie was horrified at what Adam had just told him. Never. In his wildest dreams did he think Melissa could do that to her own sister, evidently he was wrong.

Maggie had offered for them to stay at the school house for the night, but the four of them knew that not one of them would be sleeping tonight.

Rachel awoke hours later after being rendered unconscious after being caught with her captors phone she secretly got a hold of, her head was thumping painfully, and she felt dizzy. Her body ached all over, and her vision was blurred.

She was scared.

She could feel the cold, hard, stone floor beneath her limp body, and to her horror her hands were handcuffed above her head, causing them to ache.

It was cold, dark and lonely. She had always felt the cold more than most people, but this was different, this was like ice, like sitting in the snow, awaiting death.

Her eyes shut involuntarily, as she slipped back into unconsciousness, whispering one name, wishing he would come and save her, she loved him, Adam.

"Adam." She whimpered into the darkness, desperately wishing he could hear her.

"Save me?" She asked, innocently into the darkness.

She ached all over, the suspect had drugged her, and threw her carelessly into the back of his van, and driven like an escaped convict a rundown house or an abandoned where house where he had kept her locked up in a basement or a makeshift cell.

She had been bashed around and had hit her head many times on the journey there.

Her head was cut, and the blood trailed down her face across her cheek, dripping onto her crisp white blouse.

Her arms and legs ached, and were severely bruised and battered, and her right ankle was defiantly broken, as it was sitting at a strange angle and she couldn't move it without screaming out in pain.

Her back and torso, also badly bruised, as was the rest of her body.

She ached. She hurt. And she was scared. Petrified.

She whispered into the loneliness, repeatedly, the same name over and over again, pleading and begging that he would hear her, she had no concept of time. Was she here minutes, hours or days she has no idea. All she wanted was to go home, back to her beloved.

"Adam."

She prayed that he would come.

"Adam, Save me? Please save us."

She hated feeling so helpless, defenceless and so vulnerable. She needed him to come and save her.

The door opened, flooding the small room with a bright light, burning her green eyes. She tried to shield her eyes from the light.

She heard the door slam shut and a man took a lantern to the other side of the room, so that it was the room was mildly lit.

She could see the room clearly now, it was dirty, and empty.

The man was about medium build, with short greasy black hair, he had deep brown eyes, so dark they were almost black and they looked so angry, and fearless, and that scared her more than anything, knowing that he didn't care what happened.

He fixed a video camera, so that it sat in front of her, but with enough space that her legs wouldn't kick it over.

She tried to escape again, and failed.

"Don't try to escape, it won't work." He sneered at her.

"What do you want?" Rachel cried, desperately.

"To see you suffer." He laughed at her.

"Why?" Rachel choked out.

"Ooh full of questions aren't we Rachel." He smirked her.

She flinched at the use of her name, wait a second.

"How did he know my name?" Rachel thought to herself.

"How do you know my name?" Rachel asked.

Again he laughed at her, then walked over to her and kicked her broken right ankle, causing Rachel to scream out in agony.

"There's not a second of your life I don't know about." He hissed at her, yanking her head back by her hair.

"Please just me go, I won't them anything." Rachel pleaded with him.

"No chance." He sing sang.

Adam knew he was most definitely not get any sleep tonight, after hours of tossing and turning he eventually got up, knowing it was no use. Not while the love of his life was missing.

As he sat there with his steaming cup of coffee, the memories flashed through his mind.

The day they were reunited after 20 years.

The day the became a couple.

The day he asked her to marry him.

There wedding.

And all the wonderful little moment in between.

Yes, he was going to get her back, but little did he know of the long, dark, terrifying and emotional unforgettable journey he would have to take to get there.

A/N Thank you for reading, let us know what you think :) review! D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I don't own Waterloo Road and blah, blah, blah all I own is my imagination! (: -Crayolacreation.

Chapter Nine.

Eddie Lawson arrived at Stanton Street at 8.50, he was nervous but he couldn't put his finger on why, he would simply talk to Melissa and everything would be fine; talk being the operative word, he didn't have a spectacularly high opinion on Melissa, but he didn't have her pegged down as the crazed kidnapper type either. All he could do was hope that she wasn't behind Rachel's disappearance, but the question was how would he subtly bring it into the conversation? She was a bigamist, and could pretty much lie her way out of anything how would be able to tell if she was lying?

The clock struck 8.55 and a figure hurried in the near-distance; it was Melissa, that was strange Eddie noticed, Melissa was never punctual even when they arranged things before hand, why make today the start of new beginnings? But her punctuality pointed towards something was wrong, very, very wrong, but what?

"Melissa," he greeted formally holding his hand out in front of her through gritted teeth as he kept up the pretence that everything was okay, but okay was the farthest thing describing their situation, everything was most certainly not okay and he doubted it would ever be okay again.

"Eddie," Melissa greeted before darting a quick glance at her watch, "will this take long I don't have much time you see," she said and Eddie used this as an opportunity to make a snide remark.

"Don't have any time for your children now do you?" He asked, "When was the last time you spoke to Philip?" He asked knowing that Philip hadn't spoken to his mother for several months and possibly longer. Melissa didn't answer and instead looked at the floor guiltily, "but you don't care about him or Sophie for that matter," he said before stopping abruptly; this was no way to wheedle information out of her, she was already on her guard after that conversation and he hastily tried to make it up to her. "But you are a good mum," he said grimacing slightly before asking her if she wanted to get coffee, relived at the change in the conversation Melissa accepted.

"So Eddie about Sophie," she asked when they were seated; and this is where Eddie seemed to lose his power of speech as he struggled to muster up the courage to ask the question he needed to know the answer to; but what good time is there to ask your ex-fiancée if she is playing a key role in the disappearance of her sister?

"Oh, yes," he muttered, "well I've got a new job so we'll be moving," he expected Melissa, to argue, complain, but he was greeted by silence and the only response he got was whether he would like a coffee or not, he declined the offer but once Melissa was gone he realised something, she left her phone on the table. At first he was curious before dismissing it, if she had something to hide why would she leave her phone here? But as one said before; curiosity killed the cat, and he grabbed the phone and searched for any hidden clues, which was surprisingly easy since there was no passcode, strange.

He scrolled through her recent calls, and it was almost two easy, there was one contact that struck out the most; it was unnamed contact and he almost dismissed this as being a person who asks you for money for charity or something but there were seventeen calls exchanged between the two. He then made a split second decision and pressed call; "hello?" he asked without any clue of who he was talking to.

"Melissa, any news?" The voice said, it was deep and mysterious and Eddie struggled to place it, the voice echoed in the background.

"I'm afraid there's been some bad news," Eddie continued keeping up the pretence, "she's been taken to hospital, and I've been left in charge," he said continuing this was easy, almost too easy. The person on the other end seemed to be convinced even though Eddie had doubts about the power of persuasion.

"Oh well I'm very sorry to hear that," the person began but he didn't sound sorry at all, "what are we to do with the prisoner?" He asked and Eddie's ears quirked up, prisoner? That meant that there was one thing for certain, Melissa did have a secret, and her innocence and cluelessness had been an act right from the start.

"Hm," Eddie began pondering on what to do, "can you give me the address I have appeared to have lost it," he said, wondering why the person on the other end hadn't even bothered to ask for his name, it was all too strange and a bit too easy for his liking, or maybe Melissa and this person hadn't planned anything if this happened. He rubbed his hands gleefully, sooner or later he would get the bottom of this mystery he was sure of it, nothing was going to stop him now…

The man on the other line gave him the address, and he wrote it down quickly before writing a note to Melissa saying that there was emergency in work and he had to go there, before deleting the conversation as if it never happened, and as long as the person on the other had kept silent the conversation would be deleted from history, and it would be like it never happened in the first place.

When he left Melissa was watching she rubbed her hands gleefully, he thought he was so clever didn't he? She was sorry for leading him into a wild goose chase, if you could call it that; he would go to the right place, but what he didn't know was that she had planned it all along. Her main question was how come he didn't suspect anything? She had left her phone on the table in full sight and she had deliberately moved the passcode, making it easy for him, she tossed the note in the bin before making her way out. This was going to be an interesting reunion she was sure of it.

It took Eddie only a few hours to be sent to the place he had been directed, and he was surprised when he had been let in almost instantly, even if it had meant putting on a fake, gruff accent and pretending he was tough when he was the exact opposite, it had worked and that was what mattered.

He then spotted the prisoner; Rachel, Rachel the woman he loved and always would love, but this wasn't that Rachel, this wasn't the happy full-of-life Rachel he knew like the back of his hand, this was the Rachel, the Rachel who had almost given up hope. At least he had used the last ounce of common sense he had left and contacted Philip and informed them where he was, after all in situations like this you could never be too careful. "Rachel, hi," he said greeting her.

"Eddie," she said faintly almost unable to say that single, solitary word.

"We're getting out of here," he announced, how he was planning to do that he didn't know.

"How?" She said as her thoughts ran through her mind, she had checked all signs of possibilities of escape routes, but had found none.

"We'll just walk out," Eddie said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

1 hour ago

"But…" Rachel began weakly but she didn't have the energy to protest, she put her hands up in surrender and it was then Eddie noticed something shining bright in the corner of his peripheral vision, and if he could turn back time he wished he could turn back time before he saw her finger; there was a ring on it.

"You're married?" He asked but it was more of a statement rather than a question, he knew asking her to wait for him was too much, but he wasn't mentally or emotionally ready for this, this was the worst case scenario that he could have ever dreamt up. Why hadn't anyone told him? It was only then that all the pieces finally slipped into place.

"Adam," he said and that single, solitary word explained it all, how had he not seen it before? The way Adam was when he talked about her it seemed obvious thinking about it, but he couldn't believe that she was married, and part of him refused to accept this, he loved her and always would do but it turned out the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Well, well, isn't this nice, a reunion as you may call it," Melissa said strolling into the room, everything was going to plan, and Eddie had been the perfect person to fool, but her plans weren't all intentionally evil, and she wasn't the antagonist Eddie, Rachel and the others pinned her down as she was human just like the rest of them.

Truth be told Eddie was miserable without Rachel and she always assumed that the feeling was mutual, her plan was for her to kidnap Rachel and have Eddie rescue her so they could live happily ever after, regardless of the history between herself and Eddie, and however cliché that sounded she thought she would work. But when she realised that Rachel was married that threw a spanner into the works as she realised her plan wasn't as fool proof as she liked to make out.


End file.
